Zwischen Traum und Realität
by Saraton
Summary: Eine am Anfang sehr "Waffy" Geschichte zwischen Ryoga und Ukyo. Abgeschlossen!


Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
---------------------  
  
So, das ist eine weitere meiner Geschichten. Es handelt sich dabei um eine meiner älteren Arbeiten. Es kann sein, daß die Story stellenweise ein wenig kitschig ist, aber das ist in diesem Fall wohl in Ordnung. Als ich sie geschrieben habe, hatte ich einen siebenstündigen Marathon an Liebeskomödien und einige Soaps hinter mir (Besuche niemals Deine Freunde, wenn du nicht das Schlimmste erwartest.......-habe ich auf die harte, eh weiche Tour...Ach, was auch immer!!). Na den .... Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Die Story ist übrigens abgeschlossen, ich habe gleich beide Teile reingesetzt!  
  
Zwischen Traum und Realität ist es nur ein kleiner Schritt  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Ukyo sah sich um und fluchte. Das Lokal mußte in einer halben Stunde fertig sein, da sie öffnen wollte, jedoch war sie noch nicht dazu gekommen es zu reinigen. Die Türglocke läutete und eine vertraute Gestalt stand mitten im Lokal und blickte sich verwirrt um. "Wo bin ich? Verdammt noch mal! Warum passiert das immer nur mir?!?" schrie Ryoga verzweifelt auf. Ukyo seufzte auf und konnte sich das Lachen nicht verbeißen. "Ryoga, du Hohlkopf! Wo glaubst du denn, daß du bist?" Er sah überrascht auf. "Ukyo - was machst Du denn in Okinawa?" Sie schloß kurz die Augen und zählte langsam bis zehn. Danach öffnete sie diese wieder und meinte trocken: "Pfffff, tja Hübscher, zu allererst befindest du dich nicht auf Okinawa sondern in Nerima und zweitens, das ist mein Laden, in dem du stehst, den du irgendwann doch kennen solltest. Du warst ja immerhin schon oft genug da!" "Oh", der verlorene Junge schüttelte verlegen den Kopf, "auch gut." Er lachte und seine Fangzähne blitzten auf. "Ukyo, ich freue mich dich zu sehen. Wir beide müssen etwas besprechen!" Diese blinzelte und sah ihm zu, wie er seinen Rucksack und den Regenschirm absetzte. Er sieht ja eigentlich gut aus, dachte sie sich, als die junge Frau seine muskulöse Gestalt betrachtete. Sie erstarrte plötzlich. Was denke ich da? Ryoga trat zu ihr. "Ich hatte da eine Idee. Sie geht mir seitdem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf." "Na und was für eine Idee ist das? Wie wir Ranma und Akane auseinanderbringen können?" Der verlorene Junge lächelte wieder. "So in der Art. Ich habe daran gedacht, wie oft wir wütend und enttäuscht waren, daß sie trotz alledem immer zusammen gehalten haben!" Jetzt lächelte Ukyo ebenfalls. "Also hast du eine Möglichkeit gefunden?" "Ja, so ähnlich!" Jetzt wurde sie ungeduldig. "Dann erzähl schon, Hübscher!" Er lächelte breiter. "Erzählen? Nein! Ich werde es dir zeigen. Weißt du, ich habe mich in letzter Zeit oft gefragt, wie es wohl wäre dich zu küssen!" Sanft zog er das völlig überraschte Mädchen zu sich. "Was?! Ryoga! Du.... mmmpffff!" Dieser hatte Ukyo an sich gepreßt und begann sie zu küssen.  
  
Was tut er.... ?! Ihre Gedanken verschwammen, als er - erst noch vorsichtig - und dann immer fordernder seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten ließ. Es fühlt sich irgendwie gut an - ich sollte ihn stoppen! ...das sollte ich.... Die Gedanken entglitten ihr, als Ryoga sie vom Boden hob und auf einen der Tische setzte. Langsam lösten sich seine Lippen von den ihren. "Ja, das war schön, schöner, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte Ukyo!" Diese schnappte nach Luft. "RYOGA - DUUUU!!!......." "Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, warum hältst du dich dann noch so fest?" meinte er ruhig. Sie merkte, daß sie ihn umarmt hatte und verlegen löste sie die Hände von seinem Rücken. "Ukyo, ich weiß, du möchtest mich verprügeln oder Schlimmeres. Das kannst du auch tun, aber erst, wenn wir fertig sind!" Sie erstarrte. "Was meinst du damit, wenn wir fertig sind?!?" schrie sie ihn an. Ryoga sah sie kurz an und zog sich sein Hemd aus. Ukyo errötete, als sie auf seinen nun nackten Oberkörper starrte. " Was tust du da?" flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme. "Ranma vergessen!!!! Arkane vergessen!!! Das tue ich. Gemeinsam mit dir." Er sah sie an. In seinen Augen leuchtete ein dunkles Feuer. "Das ist dein Plan? Ryoga! Mich zu küssen UND........" ..... "DAS IST DEIN PLAN???" tobte die Küchenmeisterin los und wollte auf den verlorenen Jungen einschlagen. Dieser hielt ihre Hände fest und meinte eindringlich: "Ja, das ist mein Plan Ukyo, in deinen Armen alles zu vergessen und dir zu helfen, das ebenfalls zu tun." Sie spürte die Energie und Kraft, die von ihm ausging. "Doch, wenn du das nicht willst, schick mich fort! Sage mir, daß du es nicht willst und dann werde ich gehen." Ryoga ließ sie los. "Entscheide dich!" Diese starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ryoga, du bist ja...." Sie brach ab. Verrückt? Ist er das wirklich? Hab ich nicht oft geträumt, daß so etwas passiert? Nur war es immer Ranma gewesen und nicht Ryoga. Ukyo wußte, daß sie Ranma wohl nie so ansehen würde, wie jetzt der verlorene Junge. Vergessen. Hmmmm...... Vorsichtig, eher zögernd berührte sie seinen Brustkorb und spürte ihn erschauern. "Geh nicht!" Ihr Mund wurde trocken. "Bleib Ryoga!" Ein zärtliches Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht und er begann Ukyo langsam zu entkleiden, während ihr Mund den seinen suchte. Danach spürten beide nur noch das Feuer.....  
  
"AAAAhhhh." Ukyo riß die Augen auf, als sie abrupt erwachte. "Ryoga, wo .... ooohh" Ihr wurde bewußt, daß sie im Laden eingeschlafen war und alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Sie atmete heftig aus. Das war so verdammt real. Sie blickte zur Uhr und ihr wurde bewußt, daß sie ihren Laden in einer halben Stunde öffnen mußte. Ukyo erstarrte, als die Türglocke ertönte und der verlorene Junge den Laden betrat. "Wo bin ich? Verdammt noch mal! Warum passiert das immer nur mir?!?" schrie er. "Ry... Ry... Ryoga?" stotterte die junge Frau. Dieser blickte auf. "Ukyo? Was machst du denn in Oki..." "Ryoga! Sei mal still!" Unterbrach sie ihn. Dieser blickte sie verwirrt an. "Sag mal... Du hast eine Idee gehabt? Und wolltest sie mir erklären. Stimmt's?" Ryoga fuhr überrascht zurück. "Woher weißt du?" "Intuition. Ääähm, du mein Hübscher... - wärst du sehr böse, wenn ich dich kurz bitten würde deine Augen zu schließen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich weiß zwar nicht warum du das willst, aber wenn du meinst. .... Ist es so in Ordnung?" fragte er. "Ja, genau so!" Wamm!!!! Mit einem harten Schlag auf Ryogas Kopf und der Hilfe ihres Küchenwenders schlug sie ihn KO. Ryoga lag mit sich drehenden Augen und einer riesigen Beule am Boden und war im Land der Träume. "Sorry mein Großer. Aber ich brauche eine Auszeit." Ukyo seufzte auf. "Und was mach ich jetzt?"  
  
Ende des ersten Kapitels  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Ryoga tat der Schädel furchtbar weh, als er langsam erwachte. „Argh...!"Er schlug die Augen auf und erinnerte sich langsam an das, was geschehen war. „Ukyo, du....!"Der verlorene Junge setzte sich auf und sah sich um. « Das ist nicht Ucchans...", stellte er fest. „ich muß in Ukyos Räumlichkeiten sein."Der Raum war klein, aber gemütlich eingerichtet. Einige wenige Möbelstücke und ein Fernseher waren die einzigen Einrichtungsgegenstände die sich darin befanden und der Futon auf dem er lag. Ryoga griff sich an den Kopf und fühlte eine große Beule, die dumpf pochte. Er schüttelte nachdenklich seinen Kopf. „Warum hat sie das getan? Ich glaube, ich werde Frauen nie verstehen.....", murmelte er verdrossen. Die Tür ging auf und Ukyo stand im Raum und blickte ihn schuldbewußt an. „Ähm, hallo, Ryoga, du bist wieder wach?" Sie senkte den Blick. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, aber irgendwie...." Der verlorene Junge seufzte auf. „Ist schon in Ordnung, aber erklärst du mir vielleicht, warum du das getan hast?" Ukyo wurde rot. „Äh, ich...", stotterte sie. Ryoga sah sie an. „Laß gut sein. Jeder hat einmal einen schlechten Tag. Ich werde dann schauen, daß ich weiterkomme." Ukyo erstarrte. „Du willst gehen? Du hattest doch eine Idee, die du mir ... erklären wolltest." Sie bemerkte, wie Ryoga leicht rot wurde. „Aja, die Idee. Ich glaube, ich bin draufgekommen, daß sie nicht funktionieren würde. Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehen würde." Die Meisterköchin bemerkte wie sich auch ihre Gesichtsfarbe ins Rötliche wandelte. Könnte er wirklich...? Das war doch nur ein Traum. Er... Sie faßte sich. „Ryoga." Ukyo setzte sich vor ihn hin. „Wenn ich dich jetzt etwas frage, bekäme ich eine ehrliche Antwort von dir?" Der verlorene Junge stutzte. Fragend sah er sie an. „Jaaa?" „Hast du je gedacht,... mich zu küssen? Und was empfindest du für mich?" Ryogas Unterkiefer klappte nach unten und er fuhr zurück. Danach senkte er den Blick und schwieg. Die junge Frau sah ihn an. „Ryoga? Ich warte...." „Ja", sagte er. „Was? Was hast du gesagt?" Er hob den Blick. „Die Antwort auf deine erste Frage ist: Ja." Ihr traten die Augen heraus. „Und meine zweite Frage...?" Sein Blick traf sich mit dem ihren und sie kannte die Antwort. „Ich verstehe.... und warum bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen?" Er duckste herum und meinte dann kleinlaut: „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehen würdest... aber jetzt..." Der verlorene Junge stand auf. „Ich werde jetzt gehen, ich verstehe, wenn du mich nicht mehr sehen möchtest." „Halt deine Klappe und setz dich", fuhr sie ihn an. Ryoga sank verblüfft zurück. „Aber..." „Ryoga, bevor du gehst, mußt du noch zwei Fragen stellen." Ukyo hielt ihren Blick gesenkt. „Und die Antwort auf die erste Frage ist ebenfalls ... ja." Ryoga wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Und die zweite Frage?"brachte er dann doch hervor. Sie hob den Kopf und der verlorene Junge wußte Bescheid. „Was machen wir jetzt? Ukyo, ich weiß nicht mehr weiter." Diese lächelte schelmisch. „Jetzt? Vielleicht einen Traum wahr werden lassen." Verständnislos sah er sie an. Ukyo rutschte nach vor und küßte den Jungen. Zuerst war er wie erstarrt, doch dann begann er den Kuß zu erwidern. Manchmal ist die Realität besser als jeder Traum, dachte Ukyo noch, bevor ihr die Gedanken entglitten. 


End file.
